41 2ª parte Coração da Tempestade
by Andrea F
Summary: Uma versão pessoal da continuação do episódio final da série que, lamentavelmente, foi encerrada, mas que ficou na memória e nos deixa espaço pra criar aqui nossas versões e continuação da saga da expedição de Challenger ao Platô.


Heart of the storm 2

No momento em que o platô está em explodindo, Verônica tenta desesperadamente permanecer no centro da pirâmide de poder portanto o trion, como única arma para evitar o pior. Em ultimo gesto de desespero, clama para que sua mãe a socorra e guie no que tem que fazer. Seu clamor é ouvido. Abigail surge a seu lado em espírito e se posiciona a frente de Verônica ajudando-a a segurar o trion.  
Verônica : Mãe, é vc?  
Abi: Estou aqui, Verônica.  
Verônica: O que está acontecendo, mãe? Eu não sei o que estou fazendo... Me ajuda!  
Abi: Vc está se saindo bem. Continue. Precisa guiar a energia do platô agora.  
Verônica: Mããããeeee!  
Raios saem do centro da pirâmide na casa da arvore.

Na caverna, os druidas estão se preparando para imolar Marguerite. Ela grita em desespero enquanto a faca afiada desce em rumo ao seu coração. Ela grita, esperneia sem nada poder fazer.  
Um tiro para o alto interrompe o golpe fatal.  
Marguerite: Roxton!  
Os druidas se voltam para ver quem estava atirando. Marguerite levanta a cabeça pra ver também.  
Marguerite: Mallone?  
Mallone apontava sua espingarda para os druidas.  
Mallone: Eu ouvi você gritando. Agora, vocês soltem-na. Lider dos druídas: Nunca! Morrigan tem que morrer. Aguarrem esse herege!  
Alguns dos druidas partem para cima de Mallone. Ele atira e mata alguns, outros continuam a atacá-lo.  
Lider dos druidas: Maldito feiticeiro.  
Marguerite: Mallone, me tire daqui!  
Lider dos druidas: Ela não pode escapar. Mate-á, agora.  
O carrasco que estava empunhando a faca desfere o golpe fatal, perfurando o coração de Marguerite.  
Mallone: Marguerite, nãooooo!  
Enquanto ele gritava os druidas saltavam por cima dele dominando-o. Ele, entretanto, não se entregava, lutava. Os ultimos druidas que estavam segurando os braços de Marguerite, deixaram-na e partiram em auxilio dos amigos na capitura de mallone.  
Estendida no altar, Marguerite sentia o sangue na garganta e suas memórias surgiam a tona, como se toda a história de sua existencia passasse pela sua vista numa fração de segundos. Com suas ultimas forças, tentava alcançar o bolso da saia. Ao tocar o medalhão, o oroborus que ela secretamente tinha recuperado todo fraguimentado depois da batalha entre Verônica e Mordren, começou a pronunciar umas frases em celta arcaíco. Sua voz que outrora sumia como a vida que lhe escapava, agora tornava-se forte e poderosa. Com o poder do oroborus, o espirito de Morrigan acordava dentro de Marguerite, trazendo consigo todo o poder da deusa celta. Uma luz que parecia emanar dela própria iradiou fortemente dentro da caverna. Os druidas que atavavam Mallone se afastaram temendo o poder que emanava de Marguerite.  
De pé sobre o altar, segurando o oroborus na mão direita, ela mesma arranca a faca que foi cravada em seu coração. O corte se fechou instantaneamente. Lider dos Druidas: Oh não! Morrigan, sua bruxa maldita!  
Marguerite proferiu algumas palavras em celta e os druidas foram jogados conta as paredes enquanto seu lider estava petrificado com a situação. Mallone, não podia acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Apontando a faca para o lider druida, Morrigan/Marguerite foi se aproximando dele.  
Lider Druida: Não, não, minha deusa da guerra. Não me mate, não me mate. Ao chegar a faca junto ao peito do druida, Marguerite parou. "Você não merece isso" disse ela jogando a faca longe.  
"Obrigada, minha deusa" respondia o druida pouco antes dela o agarrar pela garganta e o arremessar em direção ao altar.  
Mallone: Marguerite, o que está fazendo?  
Ela nem o ouviu. Como num passe de mágica, levantou suas mãos e a mortalha que os druidas tinham trazido para ela envolveu o lider dos druidas que gritava sem parar. Num outro gesto, o corpo dele foi jogado para o buraco na parede e a pedra de fechamento se pos fechado o acesso.  
Mallone: Marguerite? Ele fala se aproximando vagarosamente dela.  
Marguerite: Mallone! ó ceus, como você veio parar aqui? Ela olha para ele com alívio, tornando a parecer a Marguerite que ele conhecia. Abraça-o e se lembra de Roxton.  
Mallone: O que foi isso que eu acabo de presenciar?  
Marguerite: Não sei, não tenho idéia. Precisamos sair daqui. Roxton... Preciso encontrar Roxton.  
Mallone: Onde ele está?  
Marguerite: Em algum lugar por volta de 1600... O oroborus vem bem a calhar nessa hora. Marguerite segura na mão de Mallone e empunhando o oroborus, mentaliza Roxton. Eles desaparecem da caverna. (da mesma maneira que Mordren fez no ep. o Legado)

Roxton está encurralado entre os colonizadores espanhois. Ele só tem uma bala na agulha de sua pistola e são 4 soldados contra ele. Conquistador: Entregue-se maldito inglês! você está cercado.  
Roxton: A batalha ainda não está perdida.  
Conquistador: Está sim. Dessa você não escapa Jonh Roxton!  
Como ultimo ato de bravura, Roxton empunhando sua arma diz que nunca irá se entregar e mira no comandante dos soldados. Os espanhois não se intimidam com a ameaça e cercam Roxton. Roxton: Essa batalha não parece muito justa, são quatro contra um.  
Conquistador: A guerra nunca é justa inglês.

Surgem Marguerite e Mallone teletransportados pelos poderes do oroborus. Eles aparecem de frente para Roxton e na retaguarda dos colonizadores.

Marguerite: Mas os reforços chegaram. Mallone: E no momento oportuno. Malone e marguerite começam a atirar nos soldados que foguem em debandada floresta a dentro.  
Roxton: Mas como é que vocês chegaram aqui?  
Mallone: Isso é uma longa história.  
Marguerite: Vamos voltar para a casa da arvore. Roxton: Seria ótimo, mas estamos em 1580... Como vamos encontrar a casa da árvore? Marguerite: Com isso aqui. - Ela mostra o medalhão a Roxton.  
Roxton: Como você conseguiu isso?  
Marguerite: Depois eu conto.  
Mallone: Vamos embora logo.  
Marguerite tem uma vertigem. Roxton a ampara.  
Roxton: O que foi? você está bem?  
Marguerite: Challenger e Finn. Eu vi... Estão em perigo.  
Roxton: Precisamos ajudá-los.  
Marguerite: Sim, Jonh. - Se recompondo, ela impunha o oroborus e novamente eles somem.

Finn está correndo desesperadamente enquanto o carro com os caçadores de escravos está em sua perseguição. Ela consegue entrar dentro da mata. Os caçadores a perseguem com suas metralhadoras automáticas.  
Ela salta por sobre uma pedra, mas cai de mal jeito, torcendo o pé. Com muita dificuldade de levantar, ela se arrasta por entre as arvores tentando de esconder. Aninha-se entre as raizes de uma grande arvore e empunha sua balestra, esperando resistir o quanto puder ante a seus perseguidores.  
Os perseguidores gritam por ela no meio da floresta. "Finn! Onde você está? Sabe que não pode fugir de nós. Não dessa vez..." Finn: Mas que droga! Eu estava até me acostumando com o T-Rex e tenho que voltar pra essa droga de mundo aqui...

Proximo do local onde Finn está, surgem Marguerite, Mallone e Roxton.  
Marguerite: Sinto que não temos muito tempo. Vocês salvam a Finn e eu vou buscar o Challenger.  
Roxton: Sozinha Marguerite? Marguerite: Não discuta Roxton.  
Mallone: Ela dá conta do recado, Roxton.  
Marguerite se afasta alguns passos deles e desaparece.  
Mallone: Roxton, onde estamos? E quem é Finn?  
Roxton: O ano é 2033, e a Finn, bem, você vai conhecê-la.  
Os gritos dos caçadores são audíveis de onde eles estão. Mallone: O que está acontecendo?  
Roxton: Devem ser aqueles malditos caçadores de escravos.

O androide careca está prestes a fazer uma incisão no cranio de Challenger quando Marguerite surge na sala.  
Alarmes soam instantaneamente.  
Challenger: Marguerite?! Como você veio para aqui?  
Marguerite: Não faça perguntas difícieis George. Hoje não está sendo um dia fácil.  
O andróide para e fica olhando inerte para Marguerite. As luzes de emergencia piscam. Challenger: Eu agradeceria se me tirasse dessa mesa.  
Marguerite: Claro. Mas como abro isso.  
O toten que abordou Challenger quando ele acordou disparava a frase : Invasor. Invasor. Logo o recintu-o estava cheio de androídes empunhando armas de choque.  
Marguerite: Eu não estou conseguindo abrir essas amarras!  
Challenger: Deve ser um material muito resistente de alta tecnologia.  
Nesse instante chega um andróide e toca as costas de Marguerite com um bastão de choque.  
Challenger: Marguerite!  
Ela cai ao chão. O andróide recua. Uma luz semelhante a que emanou dela na caverna surge no resintuo asseptico futurista. Morrigan/Marguerite se levanta pronunciando dizeres celtas, e exalando fúria pelos olhos. Abre os braços e os androides são jogados contra as paredes. Com uma mão, ela arrebenta as amarras que prendiam Challenger.  
Challenger: Por todos os mistérios da ciencia, Marguerite, o que aconteceu com você?  
Os androides se levantam e tornam a atacá-los. Marguerite: Essas pessoas não morrem?  
Challenger: Eu diria que não são mais pessoas, mas alguma forma de humanóides mecânicos controlados por uma tecnologia superavançada.  
Marguerite: humanóides? - Ela volta a pronunciar dizeres celtas. E ao levantar as mãos em direção aos seus inimigos, raios surgem de suas mãos e destroem todo o ambiente.  
Challenger: Minha nossa! Isso é realmente incrível Marguerite.  
Marguerite: Vamos sair daqui. Temos que pegar os outros.  
Ela empunha o medalhão e os dois desaparecem do local.

Na floresta, perto da nova amazônia, Finn se encontra encurralada. Tem apenas um dado e está na mira de duas automáticas.  
Caçador1: O jogo acabou Finn. Agora você já era.  
Caçador2: Você já nos deu muito trabalho. Onde esteve escondida esses ultimos tempos, hein garota?  
Finn: Vocês não acreditariam se eu contasse.  
Roxton e Malone chegam por trás dos dois que estão muito ocupados prestando atenção aos movimentos de Finn que não abaixou a mira da sua balestra. Eles sabiam que ela não erra. Caçador1: E porque não? Não se tem muito lugar pra se ir por aqui. Caçador2: Ela está me parecendo bem melhor que da ultima vez que nos encontramos... Deve ter encontrado um lugar com bastante comida.  
Finn vê Roxton e Mallone se aproximarem e começa a conversar pra distrair os caçadores.  
Finn: É realmente. Eu estive viajando no tempo, fui para o passado. E querem saber, é muito melhor que essa droga de mundo que a gente tem hoje. Caçador1: Acho que ela andou usando alguma droga alucinógina... Viagem no tempo... hahaha Caçador2: É mesmo... Tá doidinha, doidinha.  
Finn: Lá no passado encontrei pessoas como Lord Roxton, que é um grande caçador Caçador2: Se esse roxton, caçador, estivesse aqui, ele é que seria nossa presa!  
Caçador1: A gente iria fuzilar ele.  
Roxton: Pois agora é a sua chance. - ao dizer isso, ele acerta uma coronhada na nuca de um dos caçadores, Malone faz o mesmo, sem que ambos tivessem tempo de se defender.  
Finn: Que bom que estão aqui. Você é o Malone, né?  
Mallone: Sim, isso mesmo.  
Finn: A vê vai ficar feliz que você tenha voltado.  
Roxton: Você está bem? - Ele ofereçe a mão pra ela se levantar.  
Finn: Uma torção no tornozelo... Nada demais... E a marguerite? o Challenger? Ele sumiu quando estavamos na casa da árvore.  
Mallone: E a Verônica? Finn: Ela é a protetora, deve estar lá no meio daqueles raios de luz... Foi quando eu vim parar aqui de volta.  
Mallone: Ela está bem?  
Finn: Olha, nenhum de nós está bem nessas circunstancias.  
Roxton: E onde está a Marguerite ? Será que ela conseguiu resgatar o Challenger?  
Mallone: Do jeito que ela está hoje, aposto que sim.  
Roxton: O que você quer dizer com isso?

Neste momento, Marguerite e Challenger surgem bem a frente deles. Roxton ao vê-la corre para abraçá-la. Challenger faz o mesmo com Finn. Depois com Mallone. Roxton: Marguerite, você está bem? O que está acontecendo com você? Marguerite: É uma longa história... Finn: Pessoal, estou muito feliz por vê-los também, mas acho que a Vê tá precisando de nossa ajuda.  
Challenger: Certamente, certamente. Precisamos voltar para o platô, para a casa da árvore.  
Mallone: Marguerite. Podemos ir?  
Marguerite: Ah, claro. Verônica deve estar precisando de nós. Dêem as mãos.

Os cinco são teletransportados para a casa da árvore. Chegando lá, Verônica ainda está segurando o trion, amparada pelo espirito da sua mãe.  
Ao ver os amigos, Verõnica se anima. Abigail: Morrigan! - se espanta ao olhar para Marguerite. Observando o oroborus nas mãos de Madge, Abigail diz a Verônica que precisarão do poder do oroborus para estabilizar a energia do platô.  
Verônica: Marguerite, preciso do oroborus. Marguerite adordoada com a visão, leva pessoalmente o oroborus pra Verônica. Ao encostar sua mão segurando o oroborus a mão de verônica que segura o trion, um raio em espiral vermelha enlaça os raios amarelos que saiam do Trion chegando ao céu. Da mesma forma que os raios sairam, voltaram, provocando um pulso eletromagnético dentro da casa da arvore que sumiu no pelo eixo do centro do platô. Nisso, Verônica e Marguerite são arremessadas com violencia a cantos opostos da casa, os demais caem ao chão com o impacto.  
Do lado de fora, o céu se abre limpo e bonito. A tempestade passou.  
Mallone e Roxton acordam quase simultaneamente, olham ao redor e tentam acordar Challenger e Finn. Eles estão bem, meio atordoados, mas bem. Ao olharem ao redor, veem o corpo de Verônica estendido perto do elevador. Mallone dispara até ela.  
Mallone: Verônica! (ele checa sua respiração) Ela está respirando - Diz aos demais.  
Roxton está procurando Marguerite. Os móveis estão revirados.  
Roxton: Marguerite! Marguerite!  
Ele vê sua mão estendida sob uma mesa, sai correndo até ela, retira a mesa de cima dela e checa se ela está respirando. Sacode-a, mas ela não acorda. Nem Verônica.  
Um certo desespero lhes toma a alma, e eles trazem as duas parao centro da sala. Challenger as examina. Challenger: Curioso. Os sinais vitais das duas estão bem, mas elas parecem inertes. Não respondem a nenhum estímulo.  
Finn: Talvez elas estejam em coma.  
Challenger: Coma? Finn: É quando as pessoas ficam desmaiadas por muito tempo. Algumas voltam, outras não.  
Mallone: Óh meu Deus, Verônica. (ele alisa o rosto dela e passa a mão nos seus cabelos)  
Roxton: Marguerite. Não me deixe... (ele segura a mão dela)  
Challenger: É possivel. Mas não podemos fazer nada. Temos que esperar que acordem naturalmente.  
Roxton: E se elas não acordarem, Challenger?  
Challenger: Bem.  
Finn: (tentando animá-los) Elas vão acordar. Elas são mulheres fortes, vão sair dessa.  
Mallone: Espero que esteja certa.  
Finn: Ei, Mallone, pelo que me contaram, elas se uniram pra resgatar você do mundo dos mortos. Juntas elas acabaram de salvar o platô, e eu sei, elas vão voltar desse coma. Vão sim.  
Challenger: Isso mesmo. Sejamos confiantes, elas vão conseguir. Mas enquanto isso, vamos ter que nos revezar e cuidar delas.  
Roxton: É claro. Vou levar Marguerite pra cama dela.  
Mallone: Eu levo a Verônica.  
Eles saem carregando seus amores que dormem sem poderem ser acordadas. Seus corações estão angustiados e temerosos, mas Roxton e Mallone são homens fortes e estarão presentes dando todo seu amor e apoio nesta hora difícil. 


End file.
